


Repentance

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, NSFW, Negan's filthy mouth, Smut, Spanking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: After Negan catches you doing something you shouldn't have, he wants to get an apology out of you in any way he can.





	

At the sound of the slamming door behind your chair, your neck snapped up to face Negan’s desk. As the man of the hour passed you to sit behind the desk, you kept your gaze down at the floor. You knew exactly why you’d been asked to wait here. Ashamed, you tried your best to hide yourself behind your hair, nervous he’d see the fear in your eyes.

Your whole body jolted at the sound of the heavy clunk of boots slamming onto his desk. Negan leaned back in his chair, chin tilted up as he ran a hand absentmindedly through his salt and pepper scruff. His usual soft hazelnut eyes were replaced with a dark, probing glare that seemed to pierce right through you. 

Without saying a word, Negan reached into his leather jacket and tossed something at you with the flick of his wrist. You fumbled with the item before you had a steady grip on it. A single package of skittles. 

“Any particular reason why my men witnessed you steal this from commissary?” Negan asked, his voice a low rumble. “Or that you tried to fucking lie to them when they called you out on it?”

You had no answer, as you were too busy holding your hands together to stop the trembling. Even though Negan was lenient towards you, he had no tolerance for thieves. If only you’d reminded yourself of that when the thought first entered your mind. 

“I’ve given you girls everything under the fucking sun, and yet it’s not enough for you,” Negan said, feet hitting the floor as he leaned over his desk. “My men risk their asses every goddamn day to keep this place comfortable for everyone and you have the balls to try to slip it out from under my nose. Unbe-fucking-lievable.”

“I’m sorry, it was a mistake,” you said, stumbling over your words as you looked back down at your lap. “It was a stupid, blind impulse that I should never have given into.”

“You’re fucking right it was stupid,” Negan said. “Do you think I enjoy having to babysit you on top of all the other shit I’ve got to do? To constantly worry about one of my own wives stealing from me?”

You nodded, hands gripping your knees for support. Trust was important to him and you had taken a sledgehammer to it. The only thing left to do was to hope he gave you a chance to redeem yourself. 

Grunting, he ran his hand slowly and deliberately through his hair, as if wiping away his frustrations. As easily as one turns on the light, his usual cocky smirk returned. He leaned back as his tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip for a brief moment before turning his attention back to you.

“Now, I’m willing to let you off with a warning. Your one fuck-up you can have in this place,” Negan said. “I’ve never been this fucking kind before, but there’s a first for everything. All you have to do, sweetheart, is to give… repentance.” 

You raised your eyebrow at the phrasing but began to apologize anyway. Negan held his hand up to interrupt you. He tutted in disapproval and said, “While that strokes my fucking ego just hearing you say that, it’s not exactly what I was going for.”

Reaching underneath his desk, he pulled a long object out and smacked it on the table just loud enough to make you jump. It was a long, wooden yardstick. Blush was starting to creep up your cheeks as you looked back at Negan who seemed to be loving this far too much. 

He stood up from his seat and slowly made his way to lean on his desk in front of you, his eyes following you like a predator stalking its prey. He tapped the stick against his boot and said, "Now, she hardly measures up to Lucille," he paused to chuckle at his own pun. "But I think she'll help show me how sorry you are for putting us in this position. Agreed?"

Biting your lip, you nodded. Negan had never spanked you before but it wasn't something you were averse to. In fact, it gave you a bit of a thrill just imagining him showing you who held the reigns. 

He grinned and gestured to his desk, urging you to bend over. You fumbled with your belt before shimmying the tight jeans down your thighs. Negan admired the view of your ass as you bent over and stepped out of them. When you laid across the cold desk you gasped as Negan abruptly gripped your hips, adjusting you so your ass was high enough for his liking. 

His gloved fingers traced down your sides before taking hold of your panties and pushing them down the rest of the way and kicked your legs apart. You felt exposed, and if anyone happened to walk in at that very moment they would be in full view of you in all your glory. Negan chuckled before trailing his fingers from the curve of your thighs to the back of your neck, pushing you down just enough to assert his dominance over you, to show you that you were his to do with what he will. That thought alone was enough to get you wet as you waited anxiously for his next move.

The wooden stick brushed against you as Negan said, "Now I think ten is a good number to see how fucking sorry you are. I want you to count off so I don't lose my place. If that happens... we'll have to start right back at the beginning. As much fun as that would be for me, I assume you wouldn't be as agreeable to that."

Your fingers curled around the lip of his desk, trembling in anticipation of the first smack. Almost as soon as you told him you were ready you felt the yardstick lash against your skin. "One!" you gasped as the sound echoed against the walls of his office. 

Almost immediately after the first, two and three were given in quick succession, barely giving you any time to process. As you called them out, you began to experience that familiar tingle of pleasure blossom where the stick connected with flesh. The pain still hadn’t registered yet but you were already eager for the next one.

"Four!" you yelped as his gloved hand pushed you harder into the desk, the wood feeling cool against your flushed cheek. You were beginning to feel the throbbing of where you were smacked, though the pain only fueled your desire more. 

By this point you felt like you were on autopilot. Your mouth remembered to count, but your mind was more focused on the pleasure building between your legs. How had you not realized that you had a spanking kink sooner? Especially when you were getting off just hearing the sounds of your punishment reverberating in the otherwise silent room. Negan's rough and precise arm made you wonder that if this was what he gave for punishments, you’d have to find ways to misbehave more often.

The next spank left you reeling, as you panted and moaned into the desk. After a few moments, Negan leaned down to you, his hand cupped around his ear. "I don't think I fucking heard that one. Should I start again?"

Gulping down more air, you told him, "Nine," while biting down on your lip. 

Negan smirked and cocked his eyebrow. "That fucking many already?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Where has the time gone?" 

Before you could prepare yourself, he gave you the tenth and final spank. You screamed the number and felt the sting on your ass where he had put his whole arm into it. That right arm, the arm he used to swing Lucille, was certainly used to this kind of strenuous activity. You however were still trying to recover, your legs ready to buckle underneath you. 

Noticing this, Negan pressed himself against you, his hips keeping you steady as he leaned down over you. He pushed your hair back, his stubble leaving goosebumps on the back of your neck. Chuckling in your ear, you could feel his erection in his jeans pressed right against your sex. He rubbed himself against your clit, the friction of his pants only serving to make you needier for his touch.

“Now, look how excited you are," Negan said, dipping his fingers inside you, making you gasp in shock. "I think you've learned your lesson. Now that you're off probation it would be fucking cruel of me to not take care of my lovely wife when she's feeling so... desperate for me."

"Finally, I thought you'd never say it," you groaned into the desk. Negan laughed into your shoulder blades, that low rumble from his chest that caused vibrations to tickle your tender skin. His fingers pumped agonizingly into your pussy, taking his time to tease you until your hips began to grind against his.

With a swift motion, he wrapped his hand around your collar and pulled you into his chest, ripping the buttons off your top as he stripped you down. The leather of his gloved fingers dragged across your nipples, teasing you as his fingers still circled your clit. 

You whimpered against him, trying desperately to bite back the obscene noises that were hiding just below the surface. Noticing this, Negan began to suck the area on your neck just below your ear, your weak spot. You let out a sharp cry and bunched your fingers in his jacket collar, tugging on the fabric as you felt your orgasm building and inching you ever closer to your release.

Not wanting that just yet, Negan pulled his fingers away and pushed them into your mouth. Your tongue curled around his long fingers and lapped up your juices before he suddenly pushed you back down onto his desk. He unbuckled his pants and wasted no time before entering you, his cock pushing against your walls as you cried out in pleasure. 

He grabbed your hands and pinned them down beneath his before thrusting into you, barely giving you a chance to adjust. He would pull himself out and slam back into you, your hips digging into the edge of the desk. Feeling the combination of the weight of his body on your back and his member pumping into you relentlessly was an assault on your senses. Your body was just teetering on the edge, wanting to cum but holding off to feel just a few more moments of ecstasy by Negan’s hand. 

Negan released your wrists and let his hand trail back down to your sex, pinching your clit as he growled in your ear “Come for me.” He grabbed your ass, still sore from the spanking, and pushed into you once more as you tightened around him. You moaned his name as your orgasm sent a shudder through your whole body. You felt his own orgasm close behind as he grunted loud in your ear with his final thrust into you.

The two of you laid there for a moment, his full weight resting on your back as you both panted from the exertion. After a few moments he grunted and slid himself off of you so he could make himself presentable once again. As you slowly moved to turn back towards him, he was already dressed and slicking his mussed up hair back into place. He gave you a knowing smirk as he looked at your body just as hungrily as before. 

He asked you, “You think you’ve learned your lesson doll?” 

You put on your best pouty face before telling him, “Yes sir.” That got you a wide grin, dimples and all. He turned back towards the door and left you alone in his office to clean yourself up, trusting that you wouldn’t get into any more trouble. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically the first smut story I’ve ever posted so that’s exciting! It was fun for me to get out of my comfort zone for once and actually put into words the smutty Negan imagines that have been floating around in my brain. If you want to keep up on me and my fanfics, follow me on tumblr @Lucifers-Trash-Stash


End file.
